Izabelle Petrova: A Game of Charades
by ThatCrazyRandomPerson
Summary: Bella is Katherine's big sister and so much more than just a human. But when her sister is taken Izabelle makes it her mission to find her.. How do the Cullens tie into her plan? How does she know the Voltori? Takes place during New Moon. Hope you like it! Review!
1. Chapter 1

I was cold. I awoke wrapped in the arms of this beautiful creature yet again. _He loves me._

It was disgusting.

Everyday I had to keep up this charade. Everyday I was forced to tell this pathetic creature that I loved him. In a way I could sympathize with Edward, all he wanted was someone to love. At least that's what I understood but I could always be wrong... ha! no never mind I'm always right.

I stretched, yawned, and finally opened my eyes and looked up into his. As usual he said good morning and let me get up to have a "human moment" not that I was really human..

Oh I'm sorry I forgot.. I do believe introductions are in order..

I am Izabelle Petrova.. and this.. is my story.

 **Hi! this is my first story im excited to hear what you guys think! I'll update later today. sorry its short! luv ya!**

 **that crazy random person/Crazy girl**


	2. The History Lesson

I was born in 1470 as Izabella Emilija Violeta Milena Petrova older sister to Katerina Rosica Elena Petrova in Bulgaria. Growing up Katerina and I were close. We spent every day together and I looked out for her. We told each other everything so naturally when she slept with Ivan she told me, and when she found out that she was pregnant with his child I was the first to know. We kept it hidden for as long as we could but as the months went by she got bigger and started taking larger portions of food at supper- suspicions were rising.

Around the fifth or sixth month I was helping Katerina change into her nightclothes our baby sister- around 13 years old at the time, was in a corner of the room without our knowing. Once Katerina's bulging stomach was exposed Marijka let out an audible gasp and revealed herself. Our heads snapped towards her in surprise.

"I knew that the two of you were hiding something but I defiantly did not expect this!"

"Marijka please understand-" she cut me off

"Oh I understand perfectly! Katerina is pregnant! How could you let this happen sister!?"

"It was my decision! I thought Ivan loved me as much as I loved him and I decided to give myself to him completely. We were to be married next year anyways. But then this happened and Ivan left me. I was wrong about him yes, but that does not make it Iza's fault!"

"She is the oldest! She is supposed to look out for us! For you!"

"She's right" I murmured, tears in my eyes, "I should have been able to stop you"

"No. It was my decision and we all know that no one would've been able to stop me." Katerina turned to our baby sister, " I will understand if you tell father."

"Why would I do that? You may be a disgrace to him but not to me. I will help you as much as I can Katerina, you are my sister and my friend. I love you and I know that this will destroy our family but you have my support."

"Thank you" We both sighed.

"I love you too and I am sorry."

"Never mind being sorry," she replied, "Lets get you into your sleeping clothes and then I want you to tell me all about what it feels like to be in love."

The rest of that night the three of us sat around the room and talked. It was a great memory that I hold on to dearly and when I miss them I think about those times, happy times, and smile.

I look up into the bathroom mirror and can see the unspoken promise in my eyes. We'll be together again soon dear Katerina and I promise to stand by your side Forever and Ever and Ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**Sorry sorry sorry!**

 **Here's the next chapter, its a lot longer than the others. Hope you enjoy!**

 **And just a warning for all the Edward lovers out there, He's really going to get his feels hurt so prepare yourself.**

I stepped out of the shower and as I was getting dressed I was thinking that I would have to get moving soon if I wanted to successfully carry out my plan and find my sister as well as the people that took her.

So I decided to take a chance. I got dressed in my real clothes, not those drab, boring t shirts and jeans. I took a look in the mirror after blow drying my hair and I definitely liked what I saw. I had a royal blue tank top on with black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and knee high black leather boots (the signature Katherine style, I guess you could say it runs in the family..) My dark auburn hair was its naturally curly self (basically Katherine's hair but with red and gold highlights in it).

I opened the door and walked into my room..

"Bella, love, I was thinking that Alice could take you shopping today and-" Edward looked up and his eyes about bugged out of his head. He took in my appearance and I could tell he was having trouble controlling himself. "Bella," he slowly began, speaking as if I was a scared rabbit and would scamper at any second. You would think he would be able to tell a white bunny from a black panther by now..

"What are you wearing? That outfit is hardly suitable for a young lady such as yourself."

I snorted.

Did I mention that Edward had the tendency to be controlling and "old fashioned"? Oh guess not, sorry. Well he is.

I began moving around my room and packing my most important possessions.

"Don't be such a prude dickward."

Edward's draw dropped.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" I said smirking.

"Isabella this behavior is completely unacceptable!"

"Okay, let's get something straight little boy. You have no authority over me, and I don't appreciate you acting as if you're better than me."

"What are you talking about Bella? This is nonsense! Now please go change so Alice can take you out, you may not be seen in public like that."

" _May_? What gives you the right to use the word 'may' with me?! I am _not_ a child and you do _not_ control me! And for the _last_ time **I don't like shopping with Alice!** " I growled out. I was this close to tearing his head off. Breathe, Iza, breathe.

"Bella." he said sternly, still scolding me like a child. I ought to- Calm down, calm down. Not in the house Iza.

"No Edward. We need to talk follow me." Probably not a good idea to take him out of the house where I would actually hurt him but the fresh air might clear my head. That was one of the only good things about Forks, there are so many plants that you always have fresh air to breathe.

I walked out of the house before he could answer me and Edward had no choice but to follow.

We continued walking in silence through the woods before I spoke.

"I'm not human Edward."

"What do you mean? Of course you are! You have blood running through your veins, a heart beat, you eat and sleep so you're defiantly not a vampire. You rarely get mad so you're not a werewolf."

I laughed internally. Wow he really doesn't know me at all.

"That's where you're wrong, Edward. You're so ignorant. I'm a _real_ vampire, not a sparklepire like you."

"Stop lying to me Isabella. This is not funny." He said, ordering me again. Tsk, tsk.

"We had this talk already." I sped behind him, twisted his arm behind his back and pushed his face up against a tree. He loosed to be in pain. Good.

"I told you that you _may_ ," I snickered at the word, "address me as Bella. Call me Isabella one more time and I will rip your arm off and feed it to you." I let him go and he stared at me, shocked.

"So, as I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted, I am a real vampire. Burn in the sun, stake through the heart, you get the gist."I'm not sure why I'm telling him my weaknesses but oh well.

"So all this time you've been lying?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. You and your family are a part of my plan."

"What plan?"

"Doesn't matter. The important part is, I never loved you. I only used you for information. I'm leaving now." I said, gesturing to my suitcase. "I just have a few more pieces of buisness to take care of. Don't try and follow me. You are abusive, overly dominate, and stuck in the past. I hope that one day you find your true mate and that they make you a better person, but I am definitely not her."

"I'm not sure that I understand" He responded.

"That's okay. As long as _I_ understand what _I'm_ doing." I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

We emerged from the thick green forest. It took Edward a second to realize where we were.

"Bella, why are we here?" Edward's face was scrunched up. Poor thing. I had confused him so.

"I've come to collect what's mine."

And with that last statement I sauntered up to the Cullen house.

 **So so sorry guys. I know its REALLY late but I hope that's okay. Please don't hate me.**

 **~Crazy Girl**


	4. Eternal Sisterhood

_**So here I am, back with another chapter.. I want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews! They really motivate me and lift my spirits! I'm working hard on this for you guys so enjoy!**_

 **June 14, 1482:**

"Happy birthday Katerina!" My family and I shouted after a chorus of the "happy birthday song."

Today my baby sister was turning 8. I was only 4 years older than her but I still felt like she was growing up so fast. It was hard to believe.

My mother, who at the time was busy with a two year old Marijka, had instructed me on how to make a cake for the family, as well as a turkey, some stew, and bread.

Back then cakes were pretty much the same thing as bread but you wade it with sugar or honey. It tasted somewhat like pound cake (but looked nothing like it). I topped off the cake with some fruit from our garden.

Mother was quite proud and me invited some of the neighbor kids as well as their parents. That's where Katerina met Ivan for the first time.

For gypsies (now known as travelers) turning eight was a huge deal. It was the bar mitzvah of gypsy culture. To them, turning eight represents eternal life, power, and love. Most gypsies meet their future spouses when they turn eight. Even I did(more on that later). Of course, Father thought gypsy magic was the devil's work but he was raised to follow tradition and to not dishonor his ancestors, so the custom was still there.

This was the first birthday party we'd ever really had for Katerina, and, as most eight year olds would be, she was very excited. When I brought the cake out(candles weren't a tradition for birthdays yet) she had the biggest smile on her face, and I had one to match.

Everyone ate, drank, danced, talked, and just had fun in general. The children, including myself at times, ran around, chasing each other. Katerina and Ivan hit it off and our parents, plus his, were elated.

I guess you could say that it was pretty much an old, old school barbeque. Very old.

Once everyone left, Mama let Katerina and I relax since it was her birthday and I had prepared all the food.

I remember sitting there, in our garden, quietly looking at the stars with my sister, breathing in the warm nighttime air when all of a sudden my little sister turned to me and said something that will always touch my heart.

"Izabelle?"

"Yes, Kitty Kat?" She smiled at my nickname for her.

"I am eight now. Mama says that means that I'll find my eternal love this year but I want to be sure of something.." She hesitated.

"What is it, sweet girl?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"I want us to be eternally sisters too. Even when we're both married and have children. I don't want us to ever be separated."

My eyes softened. Here was my baby sister, on her birthday, asking, begging me to never leave her.

I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise that I will never leave you Katerina. I promise you that we'll be together forever."

"Forever?" She looked up at me.

"Forever and Ever and Ever." She cuddled up next to me and sighed happily. I rested my chin on her head.

I knew in that moment that what I had said was true. I would never leave her and that somehow, somehow, I would find a way, and I would stand by her side forever.

 _ **Woooo! I just wrote a chapter in record time! Even with the research! I'm definitely improving with this whole writing fanfiction thing. XD As you can tell, I'm pretty proud of myself. Sorry that there's no relief from the cliff hanger. That'll come in the next chapter. I guess all that's left to say is read and review and I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **~Crazy Girl**_


	5. Chapter 5: Expository Conversations

"Honey, I'm home!" I announced, walking into the Cullen house like I owned the place. Edward was still behind me, confused as can be.

Almost immediately they were all in the living room with us. They looked at Edward's expression and began sizing up the situation. Which is a polite way of saying they were staring at me. They all had different expressions on their faces.

Alice looked impressed.

Jasper showed no interest.

Esme looked concerned.

Rosalie smirked subtly at me.

Emmett stared past us out the door and at a butterfly I could tell he was dying to chase.

And Carlisle look worried, although it was obvious that he didn't know why

"Bella, Edward what are you doing here? I thought you were coming over next week?" Esme said. The rest of the Cullens were a bit tense. The last time I was there Jasper had attacked me. I had planned it though. He had almost gotten a bite in before Edward threw me into a glass table. I could swear that your brain incinerates too when you become a cold one.

"Yes, well, the plan's changed Esme. I'm very sorry." I said sweetly. "In fact, I am here to carry out another plan of mine." Rosalie let out a breath, one that said 'finally'.

I then sauntered over to Carlisle to remember the reason he stayed in Forks for so long.

"I know that it was probable wrong of me to take away your memories but I had to do it to protect _my_ family. Besides, you invited me into your family of your own will." I said with a shrug.

Emmett decided to pay attention, "What plan?"

"To save my sister."

Edward finally spoke, "You have a sister now." He said despondently.

"Always have." I say sighing and making my way into one of the living rooms. "You see," I said while plopping down into one of the large white chairs, "My sister was taken."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Cullens were all listening intently. Most of them unaware that a few already knew the story.

"Eight years ago my sister banished mysteriously, which isn't unusual for her, however, this time she did not tell me. She always tells me when and where she is going. When I could not find her I started searching the places that I thought she would be:Vienna, New Zealand, Argentina...

Finally, I went home to see if she had returned to the place we'd fled 500 years ago."

At that, Emmett almost choked on his own venom. "You've been alive for over 500 years?!" Rose snorts and he gives her a questioning glance.

"Yes. I was born in the year 1469 in a small village in Bulgaria. I was the oldest of 5 siblings. My sister, the second oldest, was born 4 years after I was."

"So you went to Bulgaria to see if your sister was there?" Esme piped in.

"Yes. She was not there but I did find two things of importance. A secret weapon you could say, and a clue, leading me to who took her."

"So why are we _here_?" Alice asks me, grasping Jasper's hand.

"I have proof that the Voltori took my baby sister. Carlisle, you were quite chummy with the Voltori. Were you not?'

Carlisle's head, previously resting in his hands, snapped towards me.

"A very long time ago."

I gave him a look.

"Okay yes. I was. But that was long ago. What does any of this have to do with my family?"

"Over the years you have received many gifts from the Voltori, correct?" He nodded. "Unknowingly they gave you something very important to my family. I am here to retrieve it."

"Why were you running?" Edward finally spoke.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

" _Why_ were you running from your home?"

I sighed, debated whether or not to tell the truth. I was already giving so much away so I guess that it didn't matter now.

"My sister is Katarina Petrova. She was the doppleganger to be sacrificed in the ritual to free the dormant werewolf side of Klaus Mikaelson.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Wait, wait, wait. Lets get this straight. _You_ ," Carlisle points at me, acting very out of character, "are the sister of the Petrova doppleganger **_and_** you've survived meeting the Original Hybrid?!"

I smirked a little. "Yes."

"And _how_ exactly, did you do that?"

I smirked again. "Its complicated."

"So what is this 'thing of importance'?" Alice asked, using quotation marks, before any more questions could be asked.

"A trinket, if you will, something of a family heirloom, that can help me find her." I said.

"And Carlisle has it somewhere in the house?" Esme asked. I was suprised at how well she was taking all this.

"Yes, follow me." I remarked, starting to walk up the stairs. We stopped once we got to the top where Carlisle's father's hung. Next to it was a shelf with a small wooden box sitting on it. I sauntered towards it and took it down.

There were symbols ingraved on the top and sides. Gypsie spells were sealed within them. There was one symbol in the lid. It was our family crest: an infinity symbol made by a dragon eating its own tail in the middle, where the symbol intersects, was a single rose.

"That looks old." Emmett said suddenly.

"Its from the 1200's." I respinded.

"Woah."

"Alright lets go." Rosalie broke the silence and grabbed Emmett's hand, dragging him along behind Alice and Jasper who had also followed me down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

That's when Rosalie finally spoke. "Bella and I go way back. I actually knew her when I was human in Chicago. She was going to be my maid of honor." She smiled sadly. "When Carlisle found me and turned me I was isolated and Izabel wasn't able to find me until a few days before I found Emmett. I was going to meet her in the woods when I found you." Rose said looking at Emmett. "Izzy was the one who helped me control my blood lust while I carried you home. We kept in touch over the years and when she told me that Katherine was missing and Carlisle had what she needed to find her I told her where she could find us."

"And that's when we showed up!" Alice said cheerily.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Alice, you're a part of this too?" Edward said seeming sad.

"I would feel worse if you didn't act so spoiled all the time." She responded. "Anyways, Iza and I are family. In fact, I am her direct decendent." She holds up her right hand and slides off the ring on her index finger. Exhaling. she slowly regains her color, her hair starts growing at a rapid pace and stops in dark, black waves resting just below her shoulders. We can barely hear her heart beating in her chest. She needs to feed.

Silence falls over the room for the umpteenth time in those short 30 minutes.

"Much better," I said, "Pale and blotchy was never your color."

Alice just laughs at me.

"So," she begins, " Explanations. Iza tracked me down when I was put in the asylum in 1814. She assured me that I wasn't crazy. She told me about our heritage, how I had my powers, and began teaching me how to use them. When James came after me she knew that I wasn't ready to fight him with magic and turned me into a traditional vampire like herself. Thanks to our ancestors, I got to keep my powers." She stands there with that bright smile on her face.

 _One that you helped make._ I think with maternal pride.

"And I met the two of them when I was in the war." Jasper said. "They were tracking Maria and looking for their friend. They found both. The took down Maria and found me in her camp. Save me and Peter and Char. Then they let us travel with them. Taught us how to survive in the world. We spent some time in a small town with Katherine and their friend and then Alice and I wanted to explore on our own after we got married."

"It was wonderful." She said. "Winter themed."

I smiled.

"Huh." Emmett said. "This is a lot of information."

"Are you okay with it?" Rose asked him.

He looks at her tenderly, "Yeah, I can be okay with it."

" **Road trip**!" Alice suddenly shouts and claps her hands together.

I make a disgruntled, scrunched up face. "Private plane."

"That's more my speed too Izzy." Rosalie says.

I look between all the Cullens. "I'll be outside."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I leaned against Rosalie's car and tried not to eavesdrop. The Cullens had been their own clan, a family, for decades now. Saying goodbye must be a great difficulty for them. On the bright side, my plans were moving along at the perfect pace, and soon _my_ family will be whole again.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After an hour long car ride and extensive jamming out to My Chemical Romance and Paramore songs, we arrived at the airport, where we boarded my private plane.

We all sat facing each other silently, each of us in our own worlds, until Alice asked, "So Mama, where to next?"

I looked up from the dark, wooden box that I had been fiddling with for the past 30 minutes.

"Now sweet girl," I said, "we are going to pick up a friend of mine. Rebekah Mikaelson."

 _ **I'm sorry. You're welcome. Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Love y'all.**_

 ** _~Crazy Girl_**


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Background

_Texas, September 1864._

"So remind me again why we're chasing after this man?" I said, hurrying behind my sister Katarina, although she was going by Katherine nowadays.

"Stefan is heartbroken over his brother having to be deported once again. I hope to use a bit of my immortal charm," she winked at me, " to convince them to allow him to come home."

"And Stefan is the young man that you were messing with in Virginia, yes?"

"I wouldn't say 'messing with' but yes." She replied.

"So we're just going to march our way into their camp and compel them to let Mr. Salvatore leave?"

"That's the idea." She said matter-of-fact-ly.

"And what about the witnesses?" I asked.

"We'll compel them too." She shrugged.

"That's a lot of people, Kat." I said skeptically.

She turned towards me frustrated. "Are you going to be supportive or not?"

"Of course I am." I sighed. " I just think that we should be careful, that's all"

"Alright," she took a breath, "what did you have in mind?"

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Wait here." I said once we were close enough to the camp. I sped off and was back in a few seconds with the proper writing utensils for a formalized letter.

"What are those for?" She asked me.

"People will ask less questions as to why he was sent home if it comes from a higher power." I explained.

Once I was finished forging the letter I sped off and dropped it into the camp's mail bin with a big smile on my face. Running was always such a rush.

"Nice job sis!" Katarina said to me with a smile on her face.

"Anything for you Kitty Kat."

"Does that include chocolate?" She asked, looking up at me. She was reminding me of a time when we were young and carefree. Her smile and enthusiasm were the same as they were almost 300 years ago. How could I say no?

"Of course." I said with a responding smile.

I hooked my arm through hers and we sped off towards the nearest town, laughing and joking the whole way.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"What can I get you Miss?" The waiter asked. We were in a small diner, one known for their chocolate cake.

"Chocolate cake please." Kit Kat said enthusiastically.

"Same for me please," I said.

We sat and ate our cake in comfortable silence and were just about to order seconds when our vampire senses picked up something about 2 miles away. We quickly payed and left, obviously looking for the trouble.

After a few minutes of walking, we came across someone we knew all too well.

"Petrova Darlings! How wonderful to see you!" Rebekah said, dropping the man she had been drinking from to the ground. She looked impeccable. We both sprinted towards her and embraced her in a rib cracking group hug.

"Wheres Allie?" I asked. My question was soon answered when my daughter jumped on my back and gave me a spider monkey hug.

I laughed. "Please get down." I say.

After she climbed down we all embraced in another group hug.

"So how's it been traveling with Aunt Bekah?" I asked her while stroking her hair lovingly.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh its wonderful! We've been going all around the globe. Its amazing! Oh, the things I've seen, Mama! I wish you both could have been there!"

"Well we're here now." Kat said smiling.

"And unfortunately so is someone else. Hide." Rebekah said.

We stealthily disappeared into the shadows just before a group of cod ones entered the alleyway.

I was surprised to see them so close to civilization, let alone at all. The Hunter had rumored to extinguish all of them. I suppose not. Katarina seemed to be having the same thoughts as she glanced over at me, her eyes expressing her concern.

"Maria will not be pleased." One of them said after examining the bodies and realizing that the men in the alley were killed by supernatural beings.

This was a bit unnerving. From what was being spoken, these four men had a leader. Which meant that there was a hierarchy of coldones lurking about, close by. Of course it was our new mission now to find them.

We stayed hidden for almost 30 minutes after they left, quietly discussing our concerns. We all seemed to be on the same page. After that we took of, following the trail that they'd done a pretty decent job of hiding. Not quite good enough, but impressive for cold ones, all of which have some sort of ADHD virus that turns them into big babies.

We began running out of town and through the evergreen forest. The crisp leaves stood out in bright oranges and dull browns. There were some yellow leaves, pointed, with brown specks. Some vibrant green leaves still clung to the massive trees. As we got closer, the fresh air became muskier, the plants, wilted. A sickly sweet and sour smell assaulted our noses and we could hardly keep ourselves from retching. The small forest animals that were pattering along the soft ground, scattered. Their instincts kicking in, telling them to flee. It was a smart decision, not that this particular camp would be interested in those animals.

We slowed, nearing the camp. What we found was more shocking then the time Katarina told me she was with child.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Camp was quite an understatement. This might as well have been a city. There were tents set up everywhere, over a thousand of them.

We were shocked that they were able to keep this hidden, especially during war time.

As we watched we realized that we were going to need back up. These cold ones were obviously a danger.

"Iza," Bekah said, looking at me tentatively, "I think we need to call them."

I sighed but nodded. "I agree. As much as I don't like it, we have few choices. We can't keep letting this 'Maria' create newborns."

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

We arrived a short time later at Rebekah's, for lack of a better term, estate, near the border of Texas and Louisiana. After her servant invited us in she led us to an office where another servant helped us send a telegram to Rebekah's 4 brothers.

A little background:

Finn got over his suicidal self years ago. Klaus was made aware that Katherine had a child when she was human and that there would be another doppelganger. This doppelganger would survive the ritual due to certain powers that I would endow her with. Elijah and Katherine had an on again - off again 'I'm with other people but I'll always be yours' relationship. And well Kol. Kol is complicated. We're married.. sort of. He's a bad influence that makes me feel alive. Alice is our child.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Kol and I met when I was human. As I mentioned before, I had a husband when I was human. He was killed along with Katarina and I's family. The Hunter was hunting Gypsies at the time (which is why they're travelers now) and in the process of searching for me, he killed my husband and family. Somehow Kol found Katarina and I. We were hiding, with my two children curled up to us in was tender and helped us to his destination where his family awaited.

I knew what he was the moment I met him and yet I never once feared him.

Meeting his family was interesting. They were very confused about the fact that he was showing kindness to a stranger. I found it a bit unnerving.

Rebekah and I soon became friends. while Kat preferred to spend her time with Elijah. Needless to say, I had qualms.

My children, who where 5 and 6 at the time, were raised in that house. And while no one would ever be able to completely replace my husband, Kol acted as a father to my children. We swiftly fell in love and everyone was happy for us, saying that they could see it from miles away. That following spring we were married. We were simply happy. Suddenly I became impossibly pregnant and drama ensued.

We spent the months of my pregnancy discovering that because of my relation to the first Gypsie clan and the ritual preformed at my wedding years before, I was incredibly fertile and immune to all outside magic. The magic of witches greatly varies that of a Gypsie, therefore, I am immune from most any of their power. We discovered that this applies to Katarina as well. My family's ancient journal states that as long as she is 'pure of heart' every first day of the 5th year she will have a chance to experience true love and by extension, carry a child to life. I assumed that was void now that we were vampires, I suppose I was wrong.

I gave birth to a girl: Alice Marijka (in honor of my baby sister) Elsbetka (in honor of my mother) Henrietta (in honor of Kol's brother Henrik) Mikealson.

I cried when I saw Kol hold her. Everything I had ever felt for him was intensified. He had tears in his eyes as he looked down at her, our little miracle child. He fed me his blood before I gave birth in case I died and to help with the pain and healing. I was a bit worried about what that would mean for Alice but he was her father and I knew everything would be okay since his blood was already running through her veins.

I had Alice at the human age of 22. By the time I was 24 both Katarina, who was 19, and I were vampires. My two boys were 7 and 8 and Alice was just a tiny 2 year old. We had to relocate at this time and it was a bit difficult since Katarina and I were still adjusting to life as vampires. Plus.. like... mom life.

Eventually my boys grew up and got married. I was sad to see them go but I knew they were happy. Alice, however, really missed her older brothers and _insisted_ that we visit often.

Alice became very ill when she was around 14 or 15. All of us had to face a realization: Alice wasn't as immortal as the rest of us.

My son's came to visit and Katarina had an idea.

"We should combine all our powers and make a spell. One where if she dies, she'll come back as a reincarnation of herself, like a doppelganger. Only side effes will be that she'll be a baby again and without her parents, i.e. you guys," she gestured to a concerned Kol and I who were listening intently, "she won't have her memories. Shell start as a baby and will grow at a faster rate, however, she probably won't physically age much more than she is now. Maybe a year or two past how old she is now, if we're lucky. "

"Lets do it." The older of my boys said. "Vampire blood won't work and we can't just let her die!"

Kol and I agreed.

We didn't anticipate her being kidnapped in the early 1800's and Kol being daggered and me having to track her down and teach her about things again.

When Katarina needed me in Virginia for a short while. Alice decided to travel with her Auntie Bex instead of coming with.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

The boys met us at Rebekah's estate a week later. We had been monitoring the situation. Nothing had changed much. She had brought in 8 more cold ones that week. Eight more innocent people that she had condemned to her miserable cause (one that we were still puzzled about).

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

When the boys arrived Kol greeted me with the most heart-melting kiss. Alice reunited with her father and we got to business.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Turns out Maria was trying to build up an army stronger than the Voltori's guard and take over their rule.

We stormed the camp and killed her first, then those that insisted on attacking before thinking. Katarina, Alice, and myself used our powers to reverse the new transformation that had taken over most of their bodies.

We stopped when we reached a certain part of the camp. There stood Maria's general and his two companions. Kol was ready to attack but I noticed something: the way he and my daughter stood staring at each other in awe.

Alice had found her true mate.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 _ **If you haven't already noticed, every other chapter is a flashback. There have been some extra long chapters lately. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Your reviews are my motivation to write more. And do me a favor and pretend there were diners during the civil war that would let ladies of society go and eat and pay by themselves. If you can't do that then lets say the girls compelled the people in the diner.**_

 _ **~Crazy Girl / ThatCrazyRandomPerson**_

 _ **Also you should follow me on instagram: thatcrazyrandomperson**_

 _ **(Yes I'm mixed and if you must know I'm mostly Egyptian.)**_


End file.
